This invention relates to a process with an FDA approved adjuvant which is non-toxic to bring about the stimulation of leukocytes which inactivate the AIDS condition. Currently, there are no drugs available anywhere that have been shown to bring about the remission of AIDS, although the search for such drugs is being pursued vigorously. Some drugs have been found that inhibit the action of HTLV-III, but these do not lead to clinical improvement. A test performed by the Public Health Service, National Institutes of Health, National Cancer Institute, Bethesda, Md. on typhoid vaccine is reported in a May 12, 1976 letter from Dr. Michael A. Chirigos to Dr. John Douros as follows:
"We have completed our initial experimental testing of typhoid vaccine for immunostimulating activity. The test system we used was a homograft tumor response. This is similar to a skin graft where if the skin graft is not compatible to the host, the host will reject it by an immunological response.
The immune cells involved in the immunological response are T-Lymphocyte macrophages or B-Lymphocytes. Our results show that typhoid vaccine stimulates macrophages. The stimulation evoked by typhoid vaccine was as good or better than the immune-stimulator we use for control.
The results . . .[indicate] that is has the capacity to stimulate macrophage cell activity."
"T" Lymphocytes are responsible for cellular immunity. "B" Lymphocytes are responsible for humoral immunity. Two basic, but closely allied, types of immunity occur in the body. In one of these, the body develops circulating antibodies, which are globulin molecules that are capable of attacking the invading agent. This type of immunity is called "Humoral Immunity". The second type of immunity is achieved through the formation of large numbers of highly specialized lymphocytes that are specifically sensitized against the foreign agent. These sensitized lymphocytes have the special capability to attach to the foreign agent and to destroy it. This type of immunity is called cellular immunity or, sometimes, lymphocytic immunity.
Typhoid vaccine is antigenic. Furthermore, the process of antigenicity probably depends upon regularly recurring prosthetic radicals on the surface of the large molecule, which perhaps explains why proteins and many polysaccharides are antigenic, for they both have this characteristic.
Though most of the lymphocytes in the normal lymphoid tissue look alike when studied under the microscope, these cells are distinctly divided into two separate populations. One of the populations is responsible for forming the sensitized lymphocytes that provide cellular immunity and the other for forming the antibodies that provide humoral immunity. Both of these types of lymphocytes are derived originally in the embryo from lymphocytic stem cells in the bone marrow. The descendants of the stem cells eventually migrate to the lymphoid tissue. Before doing so, however, those lymphocytes that are eventually destined to form sensitized lymphocytes first migrate to and are preprocessed in the thymus gland, for which reason they are called "T" lymphocytes. These are responsible for cellular immunity. The other population of lymphocytes, those that are destined to form antibodies, is processed in some unknown area of the body, possibly the liver and spleen. For this reason, this population of lymphocytes is called the "B" lymphocytes, and they are responsible for humoral immunity.